Dependency
by sarasmind
Summary: Sara is still in a relationship with Hank and he's not going to let her go without a fight! He ends up being stalker!Please read and review as its my first story. Id like to thank CSI Grey for being my Beta
1. Hank wanted there to be two not three

After finally wrapping a case Sara and Greg were standing by the reception desk discussing their efforts and revelling in the thought of taking another criminal off the streets. After months of hard work Greg had finally found the break that the pair was looking for. He'd wanted to join the night shift for as long as he could remember, but both shifts have now been changed round, as Catherine had now become supervisor on the swing shift. This brought about big changes to both shifts. Warrick and Nick along with Catherine had been posted to the swing shift while Sara, Grissom and Greg along with new addition Sofia to Graveyard.

"We got him," Greg said

"Yeah we did and with any luck he's gonna go down for an extremely long time"

The pair walked down the adjacent corridor, which would lead them to the locker room. When they reached the room Nick was standing there. He had a Black suede suit on and a very fetching tie. This was teamed up with a pair of dark blue pants and a pair of dark blue shoes. Sara was the first to walk into the room hastily followed by Greg.

"Check it out" Sara said swiping Nick's coat from the bench that separated the two sides of the CSI locker room.

"Didn't know you could dress like that!" Sara exclaimed

"Very funny"

"Its true ill always thought you were a 'T-shirts and pants' man but guess I could be wrong"

Nick flashed her smile. Greg turned and grabbed his coat out of his locker and proceeded for the door.

"Oh I almost forgot"

"What" Greg said swinging his legs from the door the same way John Travolta would in all of those dance movies he did.

"Grissom wants us to get together for a drink tonight like….. a catch up"

"time and place my friend time and place" Greg said still eager to get out of the door

"NGSWGG around 2"

"Sure! But, look, I've got to go catch you later."

Greg proceeded to go out of the locker room as he did Archie the computer guy was coming down the corridor at the same time. All Sara and Nick heard was a huge crash.

"IM sorry!" Greg said "I didn't mean to" while saying this he began to blush slightly.

"Its cool just next time just watch were your going!" Archie said a little angry as his evidence now looked like a bomb had hit it.

Nick and Sara turned to each other and smiled "That's Greg" they both said together. Both of them started to giggle. He was pretty clumsily sometimes he couldn't last a day without injuring himself.

"So what about you"

"What about me?"

"That drink you never decided on a yes or no answer."

"Oh, right. I'm sorry, I can't… not tonight."

Sara turned to her locker. She twisted the lock to the right combination 4-7-6-5 and it pinged like a till does every time a purchase is made. As she reached for her jacket something in the locker caught her eye. It was red. Sara shook her head and tried to get the picture back into focus.

"So why not tonight then" Nick piped up straightening his tie at the same time.

"I have a date," Sara said still looking at the mysterious object in her locker.

"You" Nick said a little stunned

"What's wrong with that" This time she discarded the object and slammed the locker door shut. She turned to face Nick.

"Nothing I ……." Nick tried to protest at the remark he hadn't meant to say that

""Come on! Spit it out. You wouldn't say it if it didn't mean anything."

"Look -" Nick was still trying to get her to listen to him, give him a chance to apologise

"You know what" Sara said "Just…."

"You no what forget it" Nick had finally got her attention but he knew by the look on her face she was still very angry,

Sara picked up her bag and stormed out of the room. Nick shook his head and looked in the mirror.

Sara was still angry when she walked down the corridor. She walked quickly out of the of the building, wasn't keen on another confrontation with Nick.

"It wasn't what he said its was how he said it" Sara thought to herself

She was glad to be out of the building. She walked over to her Tahoe and cautiously let out a sigh.

"It never used to be like this" she thought.

Shaking the thoughts from her head she walked around to the driver side of the car. She noticed a note attached to her windscreen wiper. She looked around to see if she could pick out anyone in particular who could have left it. There was no one. The place was deserted almost deserted as the Sahara Desert. She lifted up the note and carefully opened it. The words they were typed. That could mean something. Sara took her forensics hat off and began to look at it. It was probably her date telling her that he was going to be late.

'That's it' she thought 'that's all it will be'.

She re looked at the note.

"I love you," it said in big bold letters.

There was no one there. She walked to her car, got in a shut the car door. For some reason she felt safe there, felt protected and she new that Nick wouldn't be able to catch her and start another argument. She put her seatbelt on and as fast as she could she put her foot down on the clutch and she sped off.

When she reached home, she turned the ignition off on the car. She sat for a few minutes and made sure the windows of the Tahoe were shut and the doors were locked. She looked around the immediate area she couldn't see anyone. A taping on her car window interrupted her train of thought and made her jump with a start

"Hey!"

"Would you not do that?" Sara said rolling the window down and still recovering from the shock

"Sorry I just thought"

"That's ok. Sorry im just a little on edge today"

"Wanna talk about it"

"That's ok"

"You sure"

"Yep I just wanna forget it"

"Ok then how about I run you a nice hot bath and we can spend the evening in instead of out?"

Sara unbolted the car doors and slid out of the car. The man was around the same height as her and he had a stocky build. His face was oval and he had big brown eyes. Hank held out his hand and Sara took it. She was still kind of shaken. She kept looking at the ground.

"Sure you're ok"

Sara smiled and responded sweetly "Never better"

He pulled her hand towards him and he cradled her in his arms. She held him tight; she never wanted to let him go. He lifted his hand up and stroked her hair

"Its ok now" Hank soothed "Im here"

He took her inside. Her head was still clinging to him; He sat her down on the couch. She looked up at him with those puppy dog eyes she had.

"Ill be back," he said

All of a sudden Sara's phone began to ring

"I better get that" Sara said to Hank just as he walked through her kitchen door.

She picked up the cell and checked the caller ID. Nicks number began to flash up.

"Hello?" Sara said cautiously not wanting to repeat the eailer episode they had shared.

"Hi"

"You ok"

"Fine, why wouldn't I be?"

"About before…….."

"What about it?"

"I wanna say I'm sorry, I never should have said that, I don't know what I was thinking and I'm sorry"

"That's all right"

"No it's not I hurt my friend and I'm truly sorry"

"Don't worry about it Nicky if it was anyone it was me I flew off at the deep end and im sorry"

"But I…"

"But then I…"

"Hey hey wait a minute! Let's call it a mutual agreement, hmm?

"Deal"

"Deal"

"Friends"

"Sure"

"See you soon"

"Yeah Bye"

While this was taking place, the man in the kitchen was listening to the two of them chatting like old friends when they haven't seen each other for 30 years at a reunion.

"Ill put a stop to that," he thought. "She won't want anyone else but me" when he heard her hang up he popped his head around the door.

"You hungry"

"A little, why?"

"How about I cook?"

"You feeling alright" Sara said a trying to tone down the smirk which was beginning to appear across her face

"Can't a man do something nice for the women he loves?"

Sara flashed him a smile

"Of course he can!"

Sara let out a big yawn

"Would you mind if I jumped in the shower?"

"Be my guest! and who knows I may even join you"

Sara turned to him and smiled "Thank you"

"That's cool that's what friends are for, right!"

"I think were a little more than friends," Sara said standing up

"A little more?" Hank said moving towards her

"Did I a little? I meant a lot," Sara said advancing a little more towards him

"A lot" He said until he was so close to her he was almost in touching distance

Sara moved closer to him, she felt the warmth of his body and she just reached out to him. Hank pulled her close, letting her feel the tightness of his grip. She never wanted him to let her go. She wanted to stay like this forever. Hank lifted up her head. He wanted to look at the women he was madly in love with, the woman who had stolen his heart, the women he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. She looked into his eyes and she found what she had been searching for, for all of her life. She placed her head back on to his chest, to resume the feeling of warmth and comfort. She never wanted to leave. She closed her eyes, imagining the two of them together on a crisp white beach, sand between their toes and the sun between them.

"Sara… Sara"

Hank moved her away from his chest. She had fallen asleep on him. He picked her up and lightly placed her on the couch, covering her up with a blanket from the end of the couch and placing a pillow underneath her head. He sat down on the end of the couch and watched her sleep.

"You are so beautiful" he said to himself

He moved the hair away from her eyes and she turned over, as she did she grabbed his leg and wouldn't let go. Hank realised he had no choice but to stay with her, so he laid himself down opposite her. There faces were adjacent together and Hank could feel her warm breath all over him. He smiled. She was so beautiful. He had loved her from the first moment he had seen her. He had been struck down like a match is when it's lit. He bowled her over. She was he one for him. He moved the hair out of her eyes, she shifted again and as she did, she wrapped her arms around him. He held her tight. He knew she was the one for him and he knew that he never wanted to let her go.

"I love you"

"I love you too," she said pretty sleepily

She shifted yet again in her sleep and she hugged him tighter then she had done before.

"I never want to let you go, ill always love you no matter what anyone says, remember that wont you"

Hank waited a couple of seconds to try and get a response out of Sara, the only response he got was a snore


	2. Work must come first

Hank still lying on the couch looked at Sara. He brushed the hair out from her eyes. He couldn't sleep. He couldn't take his eyes of Sara incase she got up and went away. He wanted her to never go away. He loved her button nose, her baby brown eyes and even her amazing smile. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't take his eyes of her. He tried to think of his life before Sara he couldn't she was his life. As the thoughts began to circle in his head he began to think of Sara and Nick. They seemed so friendly so good together and that's what Hank wanted for him and Sara. He wanted her to be his and only his. At the minute he was sharing her with Nick but he wasn't going to be for long. Nick was his enemy. All ways taking her away and never letting her be with him. They spent so much time together it would be hard not to see the attraction between them. He could see it and he new everyone else could to. Hank knew the relationship between him and Sara wouldn't last. Sara wanted Nick and Nick wanted Sara. Sara didn't want him and he knew it. Nick was more her type, he was more rugged and callous Hank wasn't. He wasn't going to let her go with out a fight. Before he knew it Sara woke she kicked her legs and let out a yawn. Hank pulled himself more up right in the chair and placed his hand on his head and rested his elbow on the chair.

"What time is it" Sara said still recovering from her nap.

"Around 2……." Hank said placing his hand on her face

"How long was I asleep?"

"1 hour or so"

"An hour, I'm sorry you wanted to-"

"Hey that's ok" Hank reassured "it doesn't matter, what matters is that your hear with me"

Sara moved over to Hank and laid herself down on to of him. He placed his arms around her and held her tight. He wanted to stay like this for ever holding her tight and loving her. After a while Hank said

"You hungry"

"A little"

"I'll make you some dinner how about your favourite" Hank said trying to get up

"Don't-"

"What"

"Not yet"

"What not yet" Hank said a little confused by the statement Sara had just made.

"Don't get up yet, just stay for a while" Sara said shifting over towards Hank.

She closed her eyes. Hank noticed this. 'Who is she thinking of' he thought. Nick of course, she was always thinking of him, she couldn't get him out of her mind. Sara's cell began to ring. She open her eyes turned over and checked the caller ID.

"Sorry I really have got to take this" she said sitting up with a start

Hank got up he walked straight into the kitchen. He wanted Sara to belong to him, not to the job. He was going to have her all to himself one way or the other.

Meanwhile Sara answered the phone

"Hello"

"Hey"

"Grissom! What's up?"

"Sara, you know I wouldn't do this unless we were desperate"

Sara knew this was true. She was attached to her job more then anyone she knew. She maxed out on overtime each month .She had only ever really taken a couple of week's vacation in the time she had been at CSI. It was only June 6th and for the month Sara had maxed out on her overtime. Sara thought a little about the statement before giving out the reply.

"What"

"There's been a body dump in Almont Avenue"

"What's that got to do with me?"

"I need you, were snowed under we each have a case"

"I . . ."

"Please you're the best criminologist I know"

"Flattery will you no where"

"I can only try"

"Give me half an hour ill be with you"

"Where are you?"

As Grissom told her the address Sara grabbed the pen and paper which was on the table.

"19 Almont street LV"

"Sara I owe you"

"Bye"

As Sara hung up she turned to find Hank looking straight at her.

"Everything ok"

"I am so sorry…."

"Work" Hank said becoming a little annoyed and a sarcastic tone came through in his voice

Sara nodded and shrugged off the remark he had made.

"Ill be back"

"Before she could go out of the door Hank pulled her hand and pulled her back into his arms.

"I love you; no matter what happens or who you are with……….. Remember that"

"I know"

"Remember"

"Look ive got to go" She turned to kiss him "I love you to"

Sara then exited the room and headed straight for the door. She jumped into her tanohe and raced off the drive way. After she had gone Hank turned to the table which he had been standing near and threw the vase which had been on the table to the floor in the anger that her had. Why would she do this to him, how could she leave, how could she. He wanted her and no one else matter.


End file.
